


Hearth

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Silmarillion and Other Histories of Middle Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire can burn. Fire can destroy. Fire can kill. </p><p>But fire can warm a winter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quantumphysica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantumphysica/gifts).



> Tried for slash, really I did, but that didn't work. Here, have some fluff.

Nolofinwë knows that his half-brother loves him. 

Fëanáro has never said it — at least, he's never said "I love you" in so many words. But Nolofinwë knows. 

oOoOoOo

When Nolofinwë gets home from his lessons, lunch is already on the table for him. Eat something, says a note next to his plate. 

He thanks his father later. Finwë doesn't seem to know what he's talking about, and nor does Indis. 

oOoOoOo

Nolofinwë is in the library, studying long into the night, and it's Fëanáro who blows out the candle and says, "Get some sleep, Nolo."

It's also Fëanáro who carries an exhausted Nolofinwë to bed. 

oOoOoOo

He tries to craft something for Fëanáro for his begetting day. Nolofinwë knows it isn't very good, not compared with what Fëanáro himself could make, but he tries nonetheless. 

It's just a bracelet. Copper, not even gold or silver. The band is bulky; the detailing is simple and embarrassingly rough.

Fëanáro wears it every day.

oOoOoOo

At the end of a long, bad day, in which Nolofinwë got back one of his history assignments covered in scathing comments, tripped over his own feet and fell down a large flight of stairs, and endured a long lecture from Indis about getting in fights when he came home covered in bruises (and about lying when he objected), all he wants is to fall in bed and sleep for a week. 

When he gets to his room, there's a detailed drawing of the treehouse Fëanáro built for Maitimo resting on his bed. 

oOoOoOo

According to Arafinwë, the end of childhood is falling asleep on the sofa and waking up still on the sofa. 

That's never happened to Nolofinwë. Not once. 

oOoOoOo

They're small things, so small anyone but Nolofinwë probably wouldn't even notice most of them. Especially when they're offset by Fëanáro never smiling at him and trying his best to avoid him entirely. 

But Fëanáro loves Nolofinwë, even if he's never said the words.


End file.
